


单身汉之死

by Colcolcol



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon, BAMF Newt Scamander, Character Study, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Newt Scamander, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Newt, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, War, World War I
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colcolcol/pseuds/Colcolcol
Summary: 在得到答案之前，纽特求婚了十一次。





	单身汉之死

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [death of a bachelor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903601) by [gudetama (elementary)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementary/pseuds/gudetama). 



> 译者：个人非常喜欢这篇，实在忍不住翻了。还有一个长篇也会翻完的，不坑，就是时间长一点，嘿嘿嘿。有任何错误和不通顺之处全是我的。

 

纽特出生后的第七个夏天，他遇到了此生挚爱。

 

爹地的朋友到访的这一天，天气不是很好，下着雨，空气湿乎乎的。在妈咪看来，格雷夫斯一家似乎被天气所困扰。纽特和家人站在门口迎接他们，他从哥哥身后探出脑袋，有点怕陌生人。除了皮肤和一些饰品，格雷夫斯们整身都黑压压的，这让纽特十分好奇自己明亮活泼的爹地是如何和这样的人成为朋友的。

 

更让纽特惊奇的是，直到他们在客厅安顿下来，纽特才意识到其中一个格雷夫斯是他们的孩子，就像忒修斯和自己是爹地和妈咪的孩子一样。

 

 _他好老啊_ ，这是他的第一印象，然后， _有些骇人_ 。帕西瓦尔格雷夫斯一笑不笑，有着粗粗的眉毛，很严肃，微微有些皱眉，穿着西服打着领带。他很有礼貌地称呼纽特的父母为斯卡曼德先生和太太，接着握了手。然后他向忒修斯伸出手，忒修斯，作为一个勇敢又自信的十五岁少年，坚定地握了一下。纽特，则在沙发上紧挨着忒修斯坐着，觉得因为自己还是个宝宝，大人们通常挥挥手然后拍拍他的头打招呼，或者直接忽视他。但这个人却面向他，伸出了手，纽特惊奇地睁大眼睛。

 

“很高兴认识你，纽顿。”男人说，比之前与别人打招呼的语气轻柔了一些。

 

棕色的眼睛专注地看着他，纽特发现它们比自己想象的要温暖。他犹豫了，不太确定该怎么做，转而看向哥哥，忒修斯向前推了推他。当纽特再次害羞地看向这个年轻一些的格雷夫斯时，后者咧嘴笑了。

 

“没关系的，忒修斯，他有点害怕是可以理解的。”在纽特鼓起勇气握手之前，这个男人退后了一步，纽特似乎错过了一个重要的机会。

 

忒修斯和他不久就离开谈话的大人们自己玩去了，纽特觉得有些后悔，他应该握手然后和他打招呼的。他们正趴在土里给上周收养的鸟宝宝找虫子，忒修斯问他有什么不对劲，纽特摇了摇头，但下意识地瞥向窗户，看到父母和格雷夫斯一家正在交谈。

 

“他吓到你了吗，纽特？”忒修斯担忧地问，停顿了一下，“别担心，我会保护你的。”

 

“不是这样，西斯。”纽特心不在焉地答道，看见格雷夫斯太太说着什么指了指他。

 

年轻的格雷夫斯转过头，看见纽特正看着自己，然后站了起来，纽特的胃紧张地翻滚。格雷夫斯消失在客厅，忽然出现在了门外，离纽特和哥哥很近，纽特吓了一跳，尖叫一声坐了一屁墩儿，他们都有点吃惊地互相盯着看。格雷夫斯先生最先反应了过来，走向纽特，很可能就要像其他孩子一样站在他头上哈哈大笑。他感觉他的眼睛因为委屈湿润起来，但忒修斯拦在了他俩之间。

 

“离他远一点。”他听到哥哥的警告。

 

“对不起，我不是有意吓他的。”格雷夫斯先生道歉，纽特惊讶地抬起头，但看到的只有哥哥的后背。

 

“如果你突然幻影显形在人们面前，你当然会很抱歉。”忒修斯回怼，转身扶纽特起来。

 

“确实。”格雷夫斯先生严肃地点头。

 

他就站在那里盯着他们看，纽特在哥哥掸掉他身上的土的时候尽量保持不动，他不太习惯除了家人以外的人注意他。他被忒修斯拉到身后，后者正质问格雷夫斯先生出来的原因。

 

神奇的是，这个男人的表情变得有点窘迫：“我想……和你们认识一下。”

 

忒修斯反驳：“才不是，你不想。”

 

“西斯！”纽特因为哥哥粗鲁的回答倒吸一口气。

 

但是格雷夫斯先生并没有生气，实际上他 _笑了_ ：“我想，显然我不习惯和孩子们在一起。也许你可以教教我。”

 

他看起来是真心的，这让忒修斯放松了一点，但忒修斯抱怨说自己不是一个孩子了。格雷夫斯先生问他们正在干什么，忒修斯看向纽特，淘气地一笑，然后面向那个人。这让纽特紧张起来。

 

“我们正要去看鹰头马身有翼兽。”

 

他们花了半个小时教格雷夫斯先生与这种生物交往时需要的礼节。相比大多数被吓到的大人们，格雷夫斯做得很好。虽然看起来也有点害怕，但他勇敢地迈步向前，听从忒修斯详细的指示。这很奇怪，因为大人通常不愿意求教于比他们年纪小的人，而且他们倾向远离气势更强的东西。

 

当菲多回敬鞠躬时，格雷夫斯先生脸上展现的惊喜与惊奇让他看起来更年轻了。

 

格雷夫斯先生继续和其他鹰头马身有翼兽打招呼，忒修斯甚至都有些敬佩他。这时候纽特才意识到原来哥哥带格雷夫斯来看这种动物是想吓唬他的，也许是为了“复仇”，所以纽特现在有点生气也有点感激。

 

纽特坐在草地上看着，依靠着伯蒂——最小的一只兽，这时候格雷夫斯先生走了过来。纽特紧张起来，眼睛忍不住找哥哥，但是忒修斯一定是去为鹰头马身有翼兽找吃的去了。伯蒂站起来，纽特也爬起来。

 

这个男人停下脚步，弯腰鞠躬，等待着被允许接近，然后他在纽特前面蹲下来：“这只是谁呀？”

 

纽特咬了咬嘴唇，手指抓紧了伯蒂颈部的羽毛。这是他第二次面对这种情况，和第一次一样感到害怕，但是这次，他想要勇敢一点，和忒修斯一样。

 

“她的名字是伯蒂。”纽特快速说道，然后闭上了嘴。

 

他没有直视男人的眼睛，只听到一声轻轻的叹息，但这让纽特蜷缩起来。他控制不住，特别是现在独自一人面对可能伤害自己的人。

 

“是我让你感到不舒服吗，纽顿？”

 

纽特想摇头否认，但是他整个身体颤抖起来：“对——对不起。”

 

格雷夫斯先生发出的声音有点挫败，纽特闭紧了眼睛，祈祷哥哥快点回来。伯蒂躁动起来，明显是感觉到了纽特的不适，他为打搅了神兽感到抱歉。

 

“我想给你看点东西。”片刻之后格雷夫斯先生说。

 

他的声音里没有纽特想象的愤怒或者恼怒，只有温柔，这让纽特抬头看向他。格雷夫斯先生拿出了自己的魔杖，一根长长的、顺滑笔直的东西，不像忒修斯的魔杖是稍微弯曲的。一挥手，一声低语，接着魔杖顶端闪烁了一下，男人开始随意地挥舞魔杖，在空中散落点点星光。渐渐的，光线连成了一个形状，浮现出一只迷你鹰头马身有翼兽，纽特惊叹。再一轻弹，神兽活了，它优雅地展开翅膀，就像真的一样。纽特伸手去摸，它犹如五彩缤纷的烟花般绽放，纽特咯咯笑了。

 

“终于。”

 

他几乎忘了格雷夫斯先生的存在，太过沉迷眼前的灯光秀。男人露出微笑，纽特也害羞的笑了。

 

“我喜欢你的画。”纽特小声说。

 

格雷夫斯先生眨眨眼，仿佛没预料到，然后他也害羞起来：“谢谢。你喜欢画画吗？”

 

纽特点头：“但没有你画得好。”

 

“不要这么说。”格雷夫斯先生摇头，“只需练习就好。我也是到了比你大很多的年纪才喜欢画画的，所以我相信如果你一直坚持画，会画得更好。”

 

再一次，纽特对这个男人友好的话感到惊讶。格雷夫斯先生和他第一眼看上去的样子一点也不像。虽然纽特内心有一部分担心这是装的，但他更相信是真的。在他能回答之前，忒修斯回来了，把纽特拉开，眼睛可疑地打量着格雷夫斯先生手里的魔杖。他态度强硬地告诉格雷夫斯来吃晚饭，然后拉着纽特走开了。

 

“对不起，纽特，”忒修斯说，“我不应该把你留下一个人和他在一起。”

 

“他什么也没做，西斯。”纽特反驳，被哥哥打断有点伤心，“你真应该看看他展示的魔法。那真是——”

 

“妈妈和爸爸是怎么教育你关于陌生人的？”忒修斯打断他，纽特呼了一口气，和保护欲超强的哥哥争论是没有结果的。

 

晚饭间，大人们聊得火热，忒修斯甚至也偶尔加入其中。原来格雷夫斯先生是美国的一名初级傲罗，毕业之后就投身训练，成为傲罗已经两年了，紧随着他父亲的脚步。当听说格雷夫斯是班里的优等生，忒修斯很感兴趣，因为他也想和父亲一样成为一名傲罗。大人们提出，也许这期间格雷夫斯先生可以教忒修斯一些东西。

 

就这样，纽特被遗忘了，妈咪甚至都没注意到他没有吃蔬菜，没有教训他不要玩盘子里的食物。纽特想回到外面和伯蒂玩，也许给伯蒂读一本书。听大人们讨论法律、训练和咒语，太无聊了，他现在都不会使用魔法。

 

纽特都不知道自己睡着了。

 

 

格雷夫斯一家第二天没有到访，他们去观光了。但第三天又来了。纽特刚刚吃完早饭，妈咪正梳着他的头发，但以失败告终。忒修斯和客人们陆续走进客厅，纽特看见这么多人条件反射地缩回椅子上。格雷夫斯先生——穿着和之前类似的深色衣服，看见纽特，笑了。

 

“你好，纽顿。”他说。原来第一次不是意外，真的有人想和纽特打招呼。

 

妈妈轻轻敲了敲他的头让他从恍惚中清醒过来，含含糊糊地说了一句：“你好，格雷夫斯先生。”

 

其他的大人微笑着，也和他打了招呼，格雷夫斯太太开玩笑地问他昨天晚上睡得好吗。纽特脸红了，尴尬地僵住，回忆起自己都不知道是如何到床上去的。格雷夫斯太太拍了拍他的头发，夸他非常可爱，他听到这句扭动起来，格雷夫斯太太偷笑了一下。

 

“母亲。”格雷夫斯先生叹气。

 

“嘘，亲爱的。”格雷夫斯太太把纽特的一缕卷发别到他耳后，“如果我不能宠爱自己的孩子，那我可以宠别的。”

 

“我早就不是受宠爱的年纪了。”

 

“二十二岁根本不大，帕西瓦尔。你依旧是我的宝宝。”

 

说到这里，她走开去帮助纽特的妈咪沏茶，留下一个渐渐变红的格雷夫斯先生。他清了清嗓子，忒修斯则哈哈大笑，纽特也觉得很有趣。妈咪训斥了他们没礼貌的行为。

 

这天下午，爹地想要和年长的格雷夫斯先生决斗，为了娱乐一下，但后者建议借此机会检验一下儿子的技能。他们三个人一起幻影移形到户外，纽特和忒修斯偷偷跟在后面。因为不能在校外练习，忒修斯一直对决斗很好奇。纽特则迫切想看看除了打扫卫生以外的魔法。

 

他们看见爹地和格雷夫斯先生相对而站，魔杖已经准备好了，格雷夫斯先生的父亲站在两人中间。格雷夫斯先生卷上了袖子，脱下了领带，嘴唇紧闭，眉毛凝重。他的样子让二十二岁看起来很老。

 

当年长的格雷夫斯先生示意开始，退出来之后，什么也没发生。爹地只是站在那里，魔杖握在身侧，而格雷夫斯先生也只是轻微动了动，攥紧了魔杖。然而他们互相盯着，仿佛战斗已经开始了，空气让纽特都紧张起来。他下意识地抓紧了忒修斯的衬衫。

 

“没事儿的，纽特。”忒修斯小声说，揉了揉他的头发。

 

忒修斯话音未落，第一个咒语就发出了。一道黄色的光从格雷夫斯先生的魔杖射向爹地，纽特倒吸一口气，看着魔咒撞上了看不见的屏障。爹地微微一笑，立即回击，他的咒语也被墙一样的东西抵消了。格雷夫斯先生快速地连续发出咒语，有些被挡住，有些被躲开了，从这开始战斗变得激烈又迅猛。两人的魔杖上下翻飞，不知疲倦，他们在动作之间似乎都不用呼吸。

 

决斗场上迸发的能量和声响对于站在远处的纽特来说太超过了，但他没有转身躲起来。他依偎着哥哥，忒修斯兴奋到发抖，目不转睛地看。他知道自己的爹地很厉害，总是抓坏蛋，保护家人，现在能有机会一睹爹地战斗的样子，太激动了。但是格雷夫斯先生，同样非常帅气，与比他经验丰富的人决斗毫不逊色。他动作既快又优雅，一个接一个连贯顺畅。他面带微笑，仿佛乐在其中。

 

战斗升温，光影四溅，咒语纷飞，一个被挡开的咒语直奔纽特和哥哥而来。

 

纽特看见了，惊恐地僵在原地，感觉忒修斯抱住了自己。突然之间，一个巨大的身影出现在他们眼前，挡住了视线，伴随着一声巨响，纽特尖叫起来。他浑身发抖，泪水忍不住夺眶而出，等待着被击中，被——

 

但什么也没有，只有自己哭泣的声音，还有忒修斯呼出的一声小小的“哇”。

 

依旧颤抖着，纽特从哥哥的臂弯中抬头，看见身前的是格雷夫斯先生。男人面色苍白，张大的眼睛里满是内疚，肩膀耷拉着，头微微低下。纽特过了一会儿才反应过来，是格雷夫斯先生保护了他们。

 

“男孩们！”

 

一双手把纽特从忒修斯身边拉走，纽特呜咽，但他被紧紧抱了起来。过了几秒，纽特认出是爹地，用力抱住，把脸埋进爹地的肩膀。

 

“太悬了。”爹地亲了他一下，小声说，“你妈妈会杀了我的。谢谢，帕西瓦尔。”

 

有些好奇，纽特抬起头看。

 

“不要谢，先生。”格雷夫斯先生小声说，听起来和他表情一样内疚，“毕竟这是我的错，差点伤到他们，对不起。”

 

爹地发出了否认的声音：“哪儿有的话。我也有错。太兴奋了。”接着他轻笑起来：“有些反应真是令我印象深刻。”

 

格雷夫斯先生慢慢地点头，依旧紧绷着：“谢谢。”他的目光转移到爹地身侧的忒修斯身上，又看向纽特：“对不起，忒修斯、纽顿。希望你们原谅我。”

 

纽特不能理解现在的情况，但是忒修斯回应说：“嗯，你救了我们。如果你能教我一些动作的话，我可以考虑原谅你。”

 

格雷夫斯先生轻哼了一下，稍微放松下来：“那你要先毕业。”

 

“嘿——”

 

“好啦，我们可以回屋继续。”爹地打断，“午饭很快就要好了。”

 

爹地擦了擦纽特脸上的遗留的泪珠，推着忒修斯先走了。跨过爹地的肩膀，纽特看见年长的格雷夫斯先生走向他的儿子，说了些什么，让格雷夫斯先生惊讶地抬起头，然后点点头。他们在后面慢慢地跟着，比划着交谈。年长的格雷夫斯先生用胳膊做着动作，他的儿子重复着。他们又做了两次，然后注意到纽特，格雷夫斯先生咧嘴笑了，冲他挥手。纽特犹豫了一下，也挥挥手，然后把头靠向爹地。他的心快速跳着，觉得这应该不是因为自己受了惊吓。

 

晚些时候，忒修斯在卧室里绘声绘色的讲述着他看到的一切，格雷夫斯先生是如何咔的一声凭空出现，挥舞魔杖挡住咒语，纽特全神贯注地听着。

 

“他并不坏，我猜。”忒修斯随意地耸耸肩，好像刚才热情洋溢地讲述的人不是他一样。

 

但是纽特想要了解更多，看到更多，所以第二天他悄悄跟在格雷夫斯先生后面。直到他的父母和格雷夫斯的父母要一起出游，格雷夫斯先生负责在家照看他和哥哥。

 

忒修斯在卧室写作业，留纽特自己玩。他有点孤单，想问问格雷夫斯先生愿不愿意陪他玩，但还是很害羞，毕竟只和这个男人待了两天。他看着格雷夫斯先生在屋里转了一圈，隔一会儿就查看一下忒修斯，假装寻找纽特，虽然他知道纽特在哪儿，因为他会时不时地看向纽特藏身的地方。

 

每次格雷夫斯先生发现纽特在看时，纽特都在被叫住之前跑了。所以上午大部分时间就这样过去了，纽特没有了解更多。

 

就在午饭前，格雷夫斯先生在客厅安顿下来，打开一本书，读起来。既然他静止不动了，纽特可以更容易地从另一张沙发后面观察他的目标。

 

格雷夫斯先生的表情和姿势很放松，即使有着严肃的眉毛、深色的眼睛，他看起来没有那么老。好像读到了有趣的内容，他的嘴唇弯成一个弧度，头发散落到眼前，他很自然地把它们疏了回去。不知什么原因，这样一个纽特经常见妈咪和哥哥做的动作，在格雷夫斯身上显得非常有风度。

 

眼睛没有离开书本，格雷夫斯先生说：“为什么不拿一本你的书过来和我一起呢，纽顿？”

 

纽特惊讶地叫了一声，脸变红，刚才太过沉迷，都不知道自己暴露了。当然格雷夫斯先生知道自己在这里。他想要逃跑，但也想留下来听，他犹豫不决地待在原地一分钟。纽特从沙发后面探出头，男人什么也没说，挥了挥手，依旧在读书。得到鼓励，纽特爬上楼抓了一本书，下楼的时候差点绊到自己，迫切想要坐到男人身边。格雷夫斯先生冲他微笑着，询问纽特在读什么书，他把书展示给他看。

 

“我想我记得这本。”格雷夫斯先生说，“这个男孩是由动物抚养长大的，对吗？”

 

纽特点头，很高兴格雷夫斯先生知道这些。他打开书，通常都是忒修斯帮助他读的，现在他发现自己卡住了。

 

“我不知道这是——”他下意识地开口，然而一想起忒修斯不在身边就咬起嘴唇。

 

“有什么问题吗？”格雷夫斯先生看向他这边，纽特摇头，但男人靠近过来，看到纽特的手指点着一个单词。“骨髓，”他读到，接着语气轻柔，很有耐心地解释这个单词的意思，接着问纽特听懂没有。

 

纽特心中的疑虑一扫而空，他舒适地读着书，直到遇到不认识的词，和看不懂的问题。格雷夫斯先生每次都很友好地解释，纽特没有意识到自己已经依靠在男人身边，一起读了。

 

忒修斯写了一阵作业，从楼上下来，正看见这一幕。他扬起一边眉毛，声明他饿了。

 

他们把妈咪昨天晚上做的饭重新加热，然后吃了。忒修斯问格雷夫斯先生是否可以帮他写作业。男人叹息，抱怨说他们在利用他，但他的表情却觉得很有趣。

 

所以最终他们都在客厅，忒修斯源源不断地问问题，格雷夫斯先生一半时间在讲解，一半时间在督促忒修斯自己思考。他还为纽特画了一张画，就像那天的鹰头马身有翼兽一样好看，不过这次是在纸上，纽特想学画画了。

 

“你应该当一名画家，格雷夫斯先生。”纽特发自内心地说，眼睛紧盯着移动的笔，简洁的黑线落在白纸上。

 

格雷夫斯先生眨眨眼，微笑起来，但笑容有一点点悲伤：“你这么说真好。”

 

最终的成品是一只黑豹，格雷夫斯先生告诉他，他喜欢书里的黑豹巴黑拉，纽特也很喜欢。

 

“我在学校的学院是猫豹学院，有点像黑豹。”格雷夫斯先生说。

 

纽特喜欢这样，听他讲话。他的声音很好听，虽然美国口音有点好玩。相应的，纽特也分享自己的事儿，他在人面前很害羞，他非常喜欢动物，也非常爱忒修斯。

 

“我看出来了，”格雷夫斯先生笑着，“我好嫉妒。我是独生子。”

 

“只要你想你就可以来找我们玩，格雷夫斯先生。”纽特忽然有勇气邀请道，随即有些不确定，“对吧，西斯？”

 

他的哥哥抬头，看了看他们俩，然后耸耸肩：“做他的朋友，我们太小了，纽特。”

 

哦。

 

纽特吞咽了一下，努力不像一个小宝宝一样噘嘴，这句话比预想地还打击他。格雷夫斯先生至今都对他们很好，从不生气或恼怒，所以纽特不觉得他们打扰到了他。

 

“不是这样的，”格雷夫斯先生说，拍着纽特的头，“我觉得在友谊面前年龄不是问题。但我想是你不想和我成为朋友，忒修斯。”

 

忒修斯吸气，变红了：“这——不，我是说——”

 

格雷夫斯先生看着忒修斯结巴哈哈大笑，纽特也乐了，欣慰和快乐一起抚平了内心的紧张。

 

这一定就是交朋友的感觉。

 

 

接下来的一周，纽特试图什么事情都和帕西瓦尔一起做，和他的新朋友一起。

 

纽特邀请他一起去逛对角巷，妈咪则带忒修斯选购下学期要用的东西。纽特走在街上，一只手被忒修斯拉着，一只手在帕西瓦尔手里。他们去逛了书店、宠物店  
-纽特坚持要去，因为是他的最爱——还去甜品店吃了冰淇淋。

 

 

纽特再次看到了帕西瓦尔战斗的样子，觉得比上次更帅了。帕西瓦尔帮助他给鹰头马身有翼兽洗澡，和纽特一起读了更多书，给纽特提了许多练习画画的建议。他总是那么友善、温柔，给了纽特许多指导，通常纽特是不喜欢的，但帕西瓦尔这样做就没事。他的父母开玩笑说他迷恋帕西瓦尔，他不明白这是什么意思，只希望帕西瓦尔可以永远和他们在一起。

 

所以，他找到一个解决办法。

 

“当我长大了，我要和帕西瓦尔结婚。”一天，纽特走进厨房宣布说。

 

妈咪，此刻正在烘焙纽特最爱的饼干，呛住了：“哦亲爱的。”

 

因为结婚就可以每天在一起，一起做事，就像父母一样，所以这是一个绝佳的主意。

 

“他太厉害了，妈咪。”纽特夸赞道，“还很整洁，很聪明，很好。他可以做很多很多事情，而且愿意做我的朋友。”

 

“你觉得呢，帕西瓦尔？妈咪一边揉着纽特的头发一边问。

 

“我觉得忒修斯会杀了我。”帕西瓦尔叹气。

 

妈咪哈哈大笑，纽特转头面向帕西瓦尔。

 

“你说的什么意思呀？”纽特困惑地问。

 

“没什么。”

 

纽特的手伸进帕西瓦尔手里，拉了一下引起他的注意：“我们可以结婚的，对不对？”

 

帕西瓦尔微笑，好像纽特说了好玩的事情一样：“婚姻可不是这样的，纽特。”

 

“什么意义呀？”纽特重复问道，皱着眉。

 

“你只和你真正爱的人这么做。”帕西瓦尔解释说，“等你大一点了你就懂了。”

 

所以就这样，每次大人解释纽特不懂的事情时都用这个理由，他不喜欢这样，特别是从帕西瓦尔嘴里说出来。他听到的就是帕西瓦尔不同意，在他要伤心之前，妈咪喊他来帮忙做饼干，这个问题就被抛到了脑后。

 

直到帕西瓦尔要走的那一天。

 

纽特觉得无比悲伤，眼泪止不住地流，紧紧趴在帕西瓦尔身上，后者正和父母站在门口，准备好走了。

 

“纽特，亲爱的——”

 

他用力地摇头，不想听，因为只要他一松手，帕西瓦尔会离开了。

 

“我很抱歉，帕西瓦尔，”他听到妈咪叹气，“他从没这样黏一个人过。”

 

“我们先出去了，亲爱的，”格雷夫斯太太说，“不用着急。”

 

恍惚间察觉到他们的父母互相拥抱然后说了再见，纽特更加用力地攥紧了帕西瓦尔的裤子，吸着鼻子。这一次，拍着他的头的手没能让他感觉好起来，只是提醒他：这是最后一次了。接着有人扒开他的手，他叫喊出声，但立刻就被一双有力的胳膊紧紧抱住了，这个拥抱在过去的两周已经变得无比熟悉。

 

“我会回来的，纽特，”帕西瓦尔说，“或者下次你可以来看我。还是有盼头的，嗯？”

 

纽特再次摇头。

 

帕西瓦尔轻笑：“不？你不期盼？”

 

“不是，”纽特最后说，胳膊紧紧搂着帕西瓦尔的脖子，“这意味着你要先离开。”

 

“我会尽可能多的给你写信的。”男人保证道，“而且，一旦你去上学了，你会遇到更多趣事，会忘了我的。”

 

这听起来可不好，纽特的眼眶又湿润了，他的心很受伤。他后退了一点点，看进那双温暖的深色眼睛，正带着笑意着看他，他会无比想念的。帕西瓦尔用拇指抹去纽特眼底的湿润。

 

“你会和我结婚吗？”纽特抽泣地问，忽略掉身后忒修斯发出的奇怪的声响。“当你回来的时候？”。

 

帕西瓦尔叹气，然后和往常一样微笑着，把纽特的胳膊从脖子上放下来，有点粗糙但也很柔软的大手包裹住纽特的小手。

 

“我会考虑的。”帕西瓦尔回答。

 

纽特反应过来的时候，他还坐在门口，盯着关上的门看，几分钟前帕西瓦尔离开了，纽特期盼着门再次打开。但是它没有。

 

帕西瓦尔很久都没有回来。


End file.
